Back
by AgentB81
Summary: It's back to school y'all after an interesting summer break. Oh how will our lovelies cope? Spoilers up to season 3. This is Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back  
>Author: agentb81<br>Fandom: Glee  
>Pairing: BrittanySantana  
>Rating: R<br>Word Count: 2635  
>Disclaimer: Glee is copyrighted and belongs to the creators and Fox. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Use of other personalities is not a reflection of their real lives and is completely fictional.<br>Summary: It's back to school y'all after an interesting summer break. Oh how will our lovelies cope?  
>Spoilers: Up to Season 3<p>

* * *

><p>It was school.<p>

The first day back at school to be exact. Summer was over, there was already a slight chill in the air and Santana snuggled further into her Cheerio's jacket as she stepped onto the premises of William McKinley High School. Raising her head with mock confidence, she strolled with purpose, through the doors and down the familiar corridor. It felt like she had never been away.

The summer had been kinder to Santana than she had expected. The previous school year had been full of much heartache and pain that pumped through her being. She had lost her best friend. There was a long story, and there was a short one. She had realised her true feelings for Brittany and whilst her constant state of fear kept the blonde at arm's length, they somehow found themselves in each other's lives once again. Nationals in New York had somehow brought everything full circle. They were friends again and to Santana she would take that over not having Brittany in her life at all.

She smiled warmly at the sight of the girl gracing her thoughts who was staring blankly at her locker. The Latina bounced on the balls of her feet and picked up her pace, eager to catch up with her friend.

"Hey Britt Britt." She sang, grinding to a halt beside the baffled cheerleader.

"I forgot my locker combination." Brittany said, her blue eyes glancing sideways at the brunette. Santana smiled widely, she had figured as much and reached over the other girl to open the lock. As it popped open, Brittany beamed with joy, quickly wrapping her arms around the brunette in appreciation. "Thanks San." She offered earnestly and pulled away quickly, very aware of Santana's trepidation at public displays of affection. But they were friends right?

Wrong. The summer had been even more eventful than the previous semester. Ups and downs was an understatement. They knew how they felt about each other, they loved one another, yet Santana was scared. Brittany was a unique human being. She was the only person in the world who had the Latina completely discombobulated. The brunette wanted nothing more to be with Brittany. To be the one who made her smile, laugh, moan with pleasure and growl with desire. She wanted to be Brittany's reason for everything. It started out friendly, slightly timid and a little unsure of how to be around each other. However it was summer break and they quickly slipped into a routine, spending more and more time together. They were becoming the Santana and Brittany of old. However the more time they did spend together, the closer they would become. It started with fleeting touches and sly smiles, before the pinkie linking began once again. It was natural to them, having done so for many years, it was stranger for them not to be touching in some way.

And then it grew. They were Brittany and Santana and their whole relationship was based on physical contact, leading to desire. Only now, with feelings – Brittany was right – it was so much better. It started with a sweet innocent peck on the lips. The blonde had danced and swirled around in the fading sunshine. The sun setting on the horizon, an evening picnic in the park had been Santana's idea. It was an opportunity to spend even more time with each other than they had all break. The brunette insisted the fresh air would benefit them both and she was determined to see at least one sunset that summer. They had spent a glorious evening strolling through the park, through the trees of the woods, feeding the ducks and of course the picnic. Santana, resting following a good feed, lay tiredly watching the blonde who was still so full of energy. The brunette smiled lazily as the blonde spun against the orange backdrop, her golden locks glowing like a halo in the dusk evening. She took Santana's breath away. It was a phrase the brunette had always scoffed at until she realised it's true meaning and it was not until she fell in love with her best friend that she realised the true gravity of the statement.

Growing tired, Brittany fell onto the blanket and leaned over Santana, her hair cascading like a golden river, framing her features like a priceless piece of art. Her smile was sweet and Santana found her to be the most captivating and beautiful thing she had ever set eyes upon. The Latina reached a hand up, gently caressing the other girl's soft cheek.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered, afraid her voice would not work. Her whole body felt weak, trusting her voice was a tall order. Brittany's eyes softened. She could see a new respect in the brown orbs, there was a deeper desire, beyond the physical Brittany had seen there so many times before. She melted. However strong Brittany had been in the previous few months, she could resist no longer and rewarded the brunette's praise with a chaste kiss to the lips. This time rendering the girl beneath her completely speechless. With a quick glance around, realising the secluded spot they were in was indeed private, Brittany swooped in, capturing Santana's lips with her own. They moved their lips slowly and sweetly against one another. It had been months since the two girls had been so intimate with one another, only this time it was more intense. Santana wanted to freeze time, to make the moment last for she was unsure when something so special would happen between them again. She kissed Brittany like she had never kissed her before and as though it was the last time. She put all the emotion she had in her into the kiss, their breaths, their tongues, their souls mingling.

Tender, pleasurable sounds emanated from the girls, unsure which moan or groan belonged to which young woman. Santana took a fistful of Brittany's shirt and pulled her closer, the blonde stumbled forward, falling flush against the brunette, their lips never once parting. It beat all of those after school make out sessions. They were older, they were wiser, but more significantly they were in love with each other and it made the passion in the kiss so much sweeter. Mind numbing even. It made Santana forget she ever had a problem in the first place.

"Hey." Brittany said, a concerned frown creasing her brow. Santana shook her head of the fleeting memory and blushed slightly, causing the blonde to tilt her head questioningly.

"Just thinking." Santana replied with a shrug. Brittany smiled widely, she knew the brunette would be thinking of at least one of their summer trysts. It would be so much harder to control their hands now they were back at school. Brittany was leaning against her locker, having organised herself for the day. Santana closed her own locker and turned toward the blonde who was gazing adoringly at her. "Later." The brunette said, moving her mouth closer to Brittany's ear. "I promise." She concluded, as if reading Brittany's mind. She had been itching to press her lips against Santana's since the moment she laid eyes upon her that morning. Gone were the gentle greetings of heavy lidded lazy kisses in the privacy of their own homes. That night following the picnic, the girls had talked. Again. It was something Santana had always shied away from, not able to express her feelings. However it seemed once she had started, with Brittany, she was unable to stop. She trusted Brittany with her life, she was her life. So desperate was she to be with the blonde, she promised, without regret, she would take baby steps forward in their budding relationship. They would start a relationship and set a number of ground rules. Brittany showed great pride in her colourful list, decorated with hearts and rainbows.

They could kiss, make-out, cuddle and hold hands. Each step towards acceptance on Santana's part would be met with another reward, a step further in their physical relationship. Next was coming out to at least one other person and a trip to second base. The Latina had rolled her eyes at the list, rules were for breaking right? Wrong. She knew this was her only chance with Brittany and she wanted Brittany more than anything in the world and would do anything for her.

"San?" Brittany asked. The brunette looked at Brittany, her guilty brown eyes portraying the very thoughts she was having. The blonde shook her head with a grin and tapped Santana on her nose.

"This is crazy." Santana mumbled. She was torn. She could feel her heart pulling her one way and head pulling her the other. One year. That's all they had left, they were seniors, they were both due to graduate at the end of the year. They had wasted so much time already. Santana's heart was filled with love, so much love for one girl. Keeping it trapped was causing an immense amount of pain and was beginning to cloud her thoughts. It was creeping over the line, it was winning. She had already endured a year of crap all alone, what's one more year of verbal and slushie abuse, only this time, not alone, with Brittany. The one girl so confident in Santana's abilities to deal with whatever came her way. Over analysing things always seemed so much worse than they ever actually were. How was that? The mind, the imagination always prepared her for a worst case scenario. So it could only get better. Right? Santana had so many questions, but the answers were hidden in the dark. She sighed sadly, took Brittany's pinkie in her own and walked her girl to class, like she had so many times before.

xx

Pancake mix was everywhere. Santana had left the kitchen for two minutes, two tiny minutes and Brittany had managed to forget to put the lid on the blender. Her careful 'oops' as Santana re-entered the room with wide eyes was too irresistible to ignore. One look at the innocent blue eyes, pleading pout and face splattered with batter undid the brunette. She could never stay mad with the girl, she was beyond adorable and so completely loveable. In that moment she could not care any less about the stupid rules. She rushed over to the cheerleader, pulled her roughly by the uniform and crushed her lips hungrily to the blonde's, nipping and forcing her way into the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Brittany relented, unable to deny the love of her life. Rules be damned, she wanted and needed to feel Santana as much as the brunette wanted her. Their love had so far been a barrier, a dam that was slowly crumbling. Santana kissed with a rough urgency, she pushed Brittany back against the counter before hooking her arms beneath the dancer's legs and hoisting her up onto the worktop. Brittany leaned back, so swept up in the moment, having been deprived of Santana's magical touch for months. The long, hard day at school had been the last straw, she wanted Santana. The brunette's hands slid easily up Brittany's thighs, slowing as they moved higher, her thumbs idly tracing patterns on the insides of the blonde's legs, which drove Brittany insane. She willed Santana to move with more urgency, however, her lips and her hands slowed, the pace taking a new turn.

"Ohmygod!" came the distinctive shriek from the doorway. Santana leapt away from Brittany, faster than she had moved in her life, Sue Sylvester would be proud of such moves, she thought fleetingly. Fear settled into the pit of her stomach as she turned to meet the questioning gaze of her mother. "What the hell Santana?" the older woman was clearly not amused.

"I err . . ." she turned and watched Brittany hop down with amazing grace from the counter. "It's not what it looks like."

"Which part?" her mother asked, "Brittany forgetting to put the lid on the blender again or you defiling my counter top with your best friend?"

"We, we were doing homework." She blurted, earning two very confusing stares.

"But San we're not taking woodwork." Brittany stated.

"Oh Brittany." Eva Lopez sighed, "I've missed you. Not as much as my daughter though, clearly." She added. Santana did a double take, looking inquisitively at her mother. Eva stood as tall as her daughter, similar waves of cascading raven locks, a smirk playing on her lips. Brittany watched the Lopez women size one another up. Eva Lopez was young, giving birth to Santana at just 21. She was stunningly attractive, dressed to impress in her designer garbs, and carried herself with confidence. She was just like her daughter, only an older version.

"What? Just, what?" Santana asked, her head shaking from side to side with sheer confusion. She could not have just heard her mother right could she?

"I know about you and Brittany." Eva stated.

"What?" Santana asked exasperated. "Why?"

"Why? You're asking why?" Eva asked. "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Does Dad know?" The younger Latina asked. Eva shrugged.

"Sure he does." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana yelled. Brittany watched the verbal tennis match with interest. This role reversal was confusing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eva challenged back.

"Because I wasn't ready!" Santana yelled. "You're ok with this?"

"Yes of course honey. I love you so much and I love Brittany like a daughter, a none blood related daughter obviously because well that would be weird." She laughed nervously, "But seriously girls. It's ok. San you've been so miserable without Brittany, it broke my heart." The elder brunette stated, placing her hand protectively over her heart. "Brittany." She addressed the young blonde, "Artie? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I know, right?" Santana agreed with her mother, turning to look at her girlfriend. The blonde shifted nervously under the scrutiny of the Lopez women. Both stood questioningly, heads tilted to the same side, arms folded over their chests.

"Can you not do that? It scares me. I feel like I'm being stared at by scary Latina twins born 21 years apart." The women before her glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I loved Artie." Brittany began, she watched the scowl form on Santana's face. "But he's not Santana. I really love Santana Mrs Lopez." The brunette's scowl turned into a beaming smile, reaching her eyes, the young Latina turned to her mother.

"I love Britt so much Mom." She stated carefully. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Eva smiled and rubbed her hand down her daughter's arm before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes sweetie, she obviously makes you happy."

"Good." Santana stated with an over exaggerated sigh as she pulled away. She grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand and yanked her toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going Santana Lopez?" Eva called after her.

"Just sticking to the rules." Santana yelled over her shoulder, earning a giggle from her girl, "We'll be right back."

"I seriously doubt that." Eva muttered to an empty, messy kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To my beta, lizzylizbian who is wholly awesome, must be incredibly patient and is helpful beyond words. Meh, she's ok ;)

A/N2: I have a load of reviews to reply to, I'm behind and need to catch up. Please know that I read every single one and appreciate them all and I will reply! Some comments persuaded me to continue, so here it is . . .

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at the kitchen table humming between every spoonful of Cheerios she shovelled into her mouth. It was a happy tune, one Santana could not quite make out as she sat opposite the blonde, favouring pancakes Eva had made. "It's not that I don't trust Brittany," Eva had begun, "actually, it's exactly that I don't trust her." She shrugged before apologising, "sorry Britt." The young blonde had smiled and nodded in mutual agreement; she wasn't going to attempt to make pancakes again any time soon. Santana was not much of a morning person. She opted to remain silent. Vocal communication so early was rarely an option. She was a girl of action and Brittany clearly didn't mind as she felt the Latina's sock clad foot rub soothingly up and down her calf. Santana was not big on words when it came to conveying her feelings, and while in the past year it had frustrated Brittany, now they were understanding of one another. The brunette's actions had never spoken louder. Santana loved Brittany with all her heart and the blonde saw it in all the little things Santana did for her and to her. It was enough.<p>

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning Mr L." Brittany looked up and grinned before returning her attention to the bowl of cereal in front of her. Roberto Lopez laid his suit jacket upon one of the free chairs. He winked at Brittany who blushed, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend across the table.

"Morning princess." Roberto said to Santana as he leaned in to kiss her upon the cheek.

"Whatever Dad." She replied, her focus back on the pancakes. Roberto straightened and fixed the tie around his neck and walked over to his wife, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. He grinned. His dimples were prevalent, a feature passed down to his daughter.

"Your parents are so cute together." Brittany observed, smiling behind a glass of orange juice. Santana rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh please, that's just gross." The brunette sniped, chewing on a piece of pancake.

"I hope we're that happy when we're old."

"Hey, less of the old." Eva called out, spatula in hand as she flipped the pancakes. She pointed at the girls with her free hand, waving it between the two. Roberto ran a hand through his thick black hair, proud to not be showing a single speckle of grey. He picked up a plate of pancakes and proceeded to join the girls at the table.

"So, how was school yesterday?" he asked, interested in the girls' day.

"Santana walked me to classes and we snuck into the janitor's closet to make out." Brittany replied casually, earning a glare from her girlfriend. "Then we had Glee Club and Cheerio's practice. And then we came back here and . . ."

"I know the rest, thank you Brittany." Roberto smiled. Brittany had become like a part of the furniture in the Lopez household over the years. Like his wife, he adored the girl. She was Santana's best friend. He had become suspicious of their relationship, noticed how they were growing closer and recognised the glint in his daughter's eyes whenever the blonde was around. Santana was a lot like himself. Physically, she had his eyes and his dimples, whilst she shared her mouth, nose and cheekbones with her mother. Emotionally, she held back. She kept her feelings close and was guarded like Roberto. Her mother was more open and had an amazing ability to talk about whatever, whenever. It drove the other two Lopez's insane, but figured she talked enough for all of them. Eva Lopez, however, was a spitfire, she had a sharp wit and even sharper tongue, a deadly combination that she had passed on to her daughter. Santana was a perfect mix of both of her parents. The loving, tender, caring Santana that only Brittany and her parents had been witness to, was testament to both Eva and Roberto. They were proud with the woman Santana was becoming, despite a bumpy journey. But they also taught her valuably that people learn from their mistakes and no matter what, they would be there for her. Yesterday's final revelation of her relationship with Brittany was a moment of pride and jubilation. They felt immense relief and happiness, knowing the young Latina had found love and was indeed happy once again. Seeing her so miserable for so long, and misbehaving in the ways she did, pained them to watch.

Brittany had been Santana's saviour. The one person who could nurture the girl to become herself, to allow herself to love and be loved. They were a perfect combination working in tandem to make each other happy and care for one another.

"Cheerios Brittany? You don't want Eva's amazing pancakes?" Roberto asked, cutting a piece of his breakfast with his fork. The blonde shrugged as she let the spoon fall into the empty bowl with a clatter. She sat back and stretched in her seat and smirked when she saw her girlfriend peering at her beneath her luscious lashes.

"They help me cheer better." She stated. Roberto frowned and turned to his daughter who nodded and smiled in agreement. She loved Brittany. So much. It was the little things like these that made her heart swell and beat faster for the other girl. Brittany's view of the world may be different to most people's but to Santana it was perfect.

"Britts, we have to go to school. We don't want to be late." Santana said, she rose from her seat and cleared her own plate and the blonde's empty bowl, placing them beside the kitchen sink. Eva stood watching her daughter, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"Are you feeling ok honey?" she asked with a mocking tone.

"Perfect," Santana smiled as she turned to greet her mother. "thanks Mom." She leant over and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. Eva frowned, then raised an eyebrow as she caught her husband smirking at the pair.

"Gotta go." Santana called, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging them out of the kitchen. "Later Mom, Dad."

"Was that our daughter?" Eva asked, hand on hip, head cocked to the side.

"I think it was. She's happy." Roberto observed with a smile. "I like it."

"Yeah? Well it's making me slightly nervous." The brunette replied suspiciously.

"You should trust her." The doctor stated, "Brittany brings out the best in her. Our baby's happy. She deserves it." Eva smiled at her husband adoringly and walked over, hugging his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're always the good guy."

"Someone has to be the Brittany to your Santana." He smirked before he devoured the rest of his pancakes.

xx

With their pinkie's linked, pony tails swishing, and skirts rippling from the motion, Brittany and Santana strolled into the choir room. They were the last to arrive, having been 'held up' in the locker room following gym class. Impromptu make out sessions were Santana's favourite, especially when there was an edge of danger to it. However much her hands wondered, the blonde would always smack them away, determined to stick to the rules she had set out. The previous evening, having being discovered by Santana's mother, the two cheerleaders hastily retreated to Santana's room. Although technically the brunette had not come out to her mother, she was out. They had talked briefly about it and Eva was elated that Santana had finally become true to herself and found love with her best friend. It reminded the elder Lopez of her own high school romance with the school cad, the star of the football team, Roberto Lopez. She had swooned over those dimples, the sparkling brown eyes and caring nature and had fallen hard. Like Santana, Eva had been head cheerleader, snippy, manipulative and bitchy, anything to stay on top. It was Roberto that taught her there was more to life than popularity and love was so much more rewarding than constantly shooting people down.

The two girls had made out. A lot. Santana was finding it increasingly difficult to prevent her hands wandering lower than Brittany's waist, desperate to touch her after so long. The blonde was resolute however, determined and set in her ways. She wanted their first time together as a couple to be special. She wanted Santana to be able to give herself fully to the blonde. No holding back, nothing to hide, just Brittany and Santana laid bare.

There had been cuddling too. Gentle caresses, intense gazes and soft whispers of 'I love you'. Santana had shed a tear, so content for the first time since she could remember. She lay in the arms of the girl she loved, her best friend, her confidant. Her parents knew of her relationship with her best friend and they couldn't be more supportive. It was not the reaction she had imagined. Santana knew her parents loved her but was expecting at least a stern lecture. She was somewhat disappointed that she didn't, as the brunette was partial to a spot of confrontation. However, it proved a point that people don't always react how you would expect them to and that reality is unpredictable. There were three tests left; Brittany's parents, Glee Club and the rest of the school.

They sat at the back of the class. Brittany was having some sort of conversation. Santana looked at the blonde, having been broken from her daze. She couldn't quite make out what the blonde was saying, content in having a chat with herself as Santana had clearly been lost in her own thoughts. Honing in on specific words, the dialogue was becoming clearer. Brittany was in fact talking about Santana's parents. Santana's eyes rolled to the side, looking at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, before deciding to turn her head and focus fully upon the other girl, frown firmly planted.

"You are not attracted to my parents. That's just gross." Santana said, as her eyes scanned the room quickly. Mr Schuester was yet to appear and the Glee Club members were chatting idly amongst themselves.

"I'm not saying that I'm attracted to them." Brittany started earnestly, "They're just hot." She concluded with an innocent shrug.

"Ohmygod, are you talking about Santana's parents?" Quinn interrupted with a huge tooth baring grin. Santana looked at her incredulously with large brown eyes.

"Arh, Eva Lopez, now there's a mother I'd like to . . ."

"Puckerman!" Santana yelled with disgust, rising to her feet and poking a finger in his direction, "If you finish that sentence I will ends you."

"Come on San," began Quinn, "You have to admit as far as parents go, yours are young and attractive."

"Even your Dad?" Kurt asked, his interest piqued.

"Especially her Dad." Quinn said with a satisfied smirk. Santana whipped her head back round to look at Brittany.

"Look what you started." She accused. The blonde pouted, innocence plagued her features. Santana rolled her eyes, she hated seeing her girlfriend sad. "I'm sorry." She hastily added, regretting her tone.

"He's the hottest Doctor." Quinn added dreamily. Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew she was hot and had no problem flaunting that, but her friends were talking about her parents, which was so not cool.

"Hotter than Doctor Karl?" Kurt asked, trying to gauge the scale of hotness they were working with.

"Pur-leeeaase," the Latina called out, "the Lopez's are like the hottest property in town." She added. "Where do you think I got this from?" she stated, running her hands down her body. Brittany nodded in agreement, her eyes glazed, gazing at Santana.

"They're like the Hispanic Brangelina." The blonde said, "Robeva." She added with a satisfied nod.

"Who robbed a beaver?" Finn asked, piping up having only heard the last part of the conversation.

"Ohmygod, you're a beaver snatcher?" Brittany gasped. Never had so many pairs of eyes shot disbelievingly in different directions, looking at one another searching for answers. A chorus of silent 'what the hell?' filled the room followed by a number of uncertain shrugs.

"I've never touched a beaver." Finn replied.

"Oh Finnocence, of course you haven't." Santana snarled "You wouldn't know a beaver if it slapped you in the face." She smirked. Brittany laughed at Santana's statement.

"Hey San, remember that one time when you sa . . ."

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, holding a hand up, halting her girlfriend from indulging further.

"I can't wait till we can do that again." Brittany spoke quietly. "You're so hot." She muttered.

"Excuse me!" came the dulcet tones of Rachel Berry, "Why are you discussing woodland animals? Because we really don't have time for this. We need to rehearse."

"Whatever dwarf." Santana sighed. She was about to speak further, a number of insults on the tip of her tongue; however, Mr Schuester rushed into the room, Emma Pilsbury in tow.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He called to the group, "So, what have I missed?"

"Santana's parents are hot and Finn's never touched a beaver." Brittany started. "My beaver hasn't been touched in months. She's like hiding because of the rules." She shrugged sadly. Santana's eyes widened in pure horror.

"Err, ok." Will stated, a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

"You have a pet beaver Brittany?" Emma asked naively, with excited wide eyes. "It's not in your locker is it?" Brittany frowned, confused by the redhead before her.

"Why would I keep it in the locker?" Brittany asked. Knowing there was no stopping her girlfriend, Santana's face drowned of all colour. Brittany was so unpredictable with her words. "I don't have a pet beaver, unless you're talking about Santana . . ."

"Brittany?" Will yelled, trying to nip whatever this was in the bud.

"What did I do?" she asked. Santana closed her eyes, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"We're going to start the lesson."

"Mr Schuester?"

"Yes Santana?" Will sighed as Santana rose to her feet.

"Can I just say that, judging by the looks on all of your faces, you kind of know what I'm going to say." She looked at the rest of the group looking back at her expectantly. "What me and Britt have, it's not dirty or crude. It's not out of boredom or for attention. Brittany's my best friend and I'm in love with her and I hope you accept that. I hope that you can see what I see." She said, taking a deep breath, Santana continued, "I see a beautiful person, someone who is so honest and caring and she loves me. She loves _me_. Brittany makes me a better person. Without her I'm nothing, but with her I'm everything, everything I never thought I could be." The Latina sat back in her seat and the awestruck girl beside her flung her arms around the brunette's neck. All eyes were on the couple. A hum of chatter began to fill the silence, none of it disparaging. If the girls weren't so concentrated on each other, they would have heard a round of praise and 'I told you so's'.

"I love you San." The blonde whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "You know what this means?" she asked quietly, "I'm going to finger fuck you so hard." Brown eyes bulged as Santana gulped. Her breathing instantly shallowed, as very vivid images of Brittany hovering over her flooded her mind, the blonde's blue eyes alight with flames. Her stomach stirred, and she crossed her legs as she began to throb. She shut her eyes tightly willing the thoughts to dissipate; however, her girl's heavy breathing in her ear and over her neck did little to put out the fire. Brittany talking dirty was one thing, but the husky whisper and pictures of her girlfriend pumping her fingers in and out of her whilst massaging her clit was about to send the brunette over the edge. She grunted, damn Brittany's rules. Santana stood abruptly, grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand, picking up both their bags, she made a beeline for the exit.

"Santana, Brittany, where are you going? We have rehearsals." Will called after them.

"Just sticking to the rules." Santana yelled over her shoulder, earning a giggle from her girl, "We'll be right back."

"I seriously doubt that." Puck said to the rest of the class with a trademark smirk.


End file.
